Wing Commander:Characters
This is a list, ideally of every character appearing in the WC universe. This serves mostly as a temporary project, to show how much complete or incomplete this wiki is. * A. Sommers * Aaron Allston * Aaron Henton * Abram * Abrams * Adam Polanski ("Bishop") * Aengus Harper ("Bard") * Aju Akbar * Akiko Kurasawa * Al * Alberto Fossa * Alexander Sanders ("Sandman") * Alexandra Travis * Allen Amikov * Allen Zitek * Alynna Marbro * Amanda Carruthers ("Deadbolt") * Amber Elbereth ("Amazon") * Amhar Bagheer ("Dragster") * Amity Aristee * Ana Moreno ("Vero") * Lt. Anderson * Andre Morvan * Andrews * Angela Englemen * Anhel Taggart * Anthony Yee ("Hard Luck") * Antonio Delgado * Arete Wilson * Ariel Mustaka * Arl Shoeyer * Armando Diaz * Arnold Blair * Arrak * Ashley Galaway * Aurora Finley * B. Bokel * B.J. Wilamett ("Bubba") * Backrka * Bacon Boy * Baktosh Redclaw * Barbara Banbridge * Barbara Miles * Dr, Bauer * Benjamin Ferrago * Bernice Barlow * Bethlyn Taggart * Capt. Betz * Bhaktadil Rai * Bill Maddox * Billy * Bing Gordon ("Fish") * Bishop * Adm. Bjornsson * Blake Sorensen * Bob * Bob-o-Matte * Bodybag * Adm. Bokoth * Bookworm * BoomBoom * Boomer Marshall * Boss Raznick * Brenna Gerald * Brian Wachhaus ("Steel") * Dr. Brody * Bruce Burkhalter ("Turbo") * Bruno Abramowicz * Buddy Carlson * Buell * Buford * Bullet * Butlav * Byran Lombard ("Lightspeed") * C.L. Kohl * C.W. McCubbin * Cafrelli * Calder * Callahan ("Mongoose") * Camden Payne * Camilla St. James ("Grinder") * Cantrell * Carl LaFong * Carlos” Ventura ("Venture") * Caroline Ellison * Carver Tsu II * Carver Tsu III * Casey * Gov. Cavazos * Caveman * Chakra Yanklip ("Shiva") * Capt. Chalfonte * Chamberlain ("Round Top") * Chandra Karr * Charity * Charles Dickerson * Charles Farmer * Charles Robertson * Charlie Boy * Ches M. Penny * Adm. Ching * Christopher Blair ("Maverick") * Christopher Douglas * Christopher Roberts * Chuck Lupher ("Quality") * Clancy * Clara Tolwyn * Clarence McCloud ("Phoenix") * Clark Williams * Clint Mason * Dr. Clivers * Comet * Conrad Bikunski * Constantine Andropolous ("Kinkajou") * Coresh Fakhar * Coretta Takagawa * Corinne * Cowboy * Crewman Chan * Crossbones * Cynthia Hill * D. Schrueders * Daimon Karnes * Dakhath Deathstroke * Col. Dalbrunnin * Dallas * Damyn Woods * Dane McAlliser * Daniel Webster Galbraith * Daniel Whittaker ("Warlock") * Daniel Wilford * Danielle Kura * Corp. Danner * Daoud People ("Fabian") * Daredevil * Darg * Darlene Babcock ("Babe") * Darlene Coriander * Dave Quinson * Dave Torg * David Abelt ("Scar") * David Conway ("Drifter") * David Downing ("Hippie") * David Hassan * David Olivia * David Peters * David Whittaker * Davies * Dawx Jhorrad * Denise Mbuto ("Amazon") * Devi Soulsong * Dibber * Dimitri Avignoni * Dirk Wright ("Stingray") * Dmitri Deniken * Dmitri Rostov ("Bear") * Doug Grounds ("Fhish") * Douglas Henrick * Douglas Scott Graham * Drago * Dragon * Dravien Shard * Droghar * Druvach * DuBois * Duke * Duke Grecko * DuVall * Capt. Dwight * E. Black * Maj. E. Gonsalas * Eagle * Eddie Rickenharp * Maj. Edmond * Edmund Warbach ("Streaker") * Eduardo Rosado * Edward Smollet * Ekaterina Tereshkova * Elaine * Elise Rolitov ("Zarya") * Elizabeth Norwood ("Shadow") * Elizabeth Tolwyn * Ellen Pierce * Ellen Quinlan * Elsa Harnett * Emilia * Enoch Murkins ("Clippy") * Ens. Dumont * Eric Jensson ("Viking") * Eric Popkin * Ernest Gibson * Esther * Etienne Montclair ("Doomsday") * Evan Bean * Falcon * Fark * Farrah Izmuti ("Aria") * Farrell Malph ("Ralph") * Fatima Haroud ("Cymbals") * Fitzmorris * Flame * Flip * Flory * Foch * Capt. Forbes * Capt. Fowler * Frank * Frederick Long * Dr, Frevel * Frost * Furillo * G. Peterson * Gabriel Quentin * Gabriella Carpentinu ("Axxialla") * Gallagher * Gangsta * Gar * Lt. Cmdr. Garcia * Lt. Garibaldi * Gary Burkholtz ("Gunner") * Gaston Diego * Gavin Stoil * Gedi Tanaka * Geof Kane * Geoffrey Tolwyn * George Okoee * Cmdr. Gessler * Ghairahn * Ghellen lan Dorv * Giant * Gillian * Glazowski * Glen Johnson * Gloria * Gloria * Gloria Oritz * Goblin * Gonzales * Graham * Graknala * Dr. Gray * Grayson Burrows * Gremlin * Capt. Grierson * Griffin * Lt. Grigsby * Guillermo Sanchez * Gulliver Cogan * Gustav Svensson * Guthrig Andropolous * Gwen Bowman ("Archer") * Gwen Larson * Hacker * Haffa Sarn * Haga Kaligara * Hajjnah * Hal Taffin * Hank Slater * Harga * Harlan Elliot ("Fat Lady") * Harold Jarvis * Harold Rodham * Harrison * Harrison Falk * Harry * Lt. Cmdr. Hartley * Hassa * Secretary Haviland * Hawkins * Hawkins * Hawthorne * Hector Paz ("Grunt") * Helen Condon ("Cassiopeia") * Hellion * Helmut Jaeger ("Beast") * Hermione Alexander ("Kilroy") * Hill * Hing * Hiro Watanbe * Adm. Horatio * Howard Reed * Howdy * Hrothark * Hugh Paulson * Hugo Carmichael * Ian St. John ("Hunter") * Ice Wind * Igor * Ileana Constantine * Imset Kittani * Inanna Pandathy * Iola Johnson * Ion Radescu * Iridessa Long * Ismat Bayulkin * Israel Hands * Ivan Borger, Jr. * Ivar Chu McDaniel * Ivar Chu McDaniel V * J. Mappus * Jace Dillon ("Flash") * Jack A. Lombard * Jack Slayton * Jacko Fistalis * Jackson Freed * Jacob Hildreth * Jacob Manley ("Hawk") * Jacorski * Jadyk Charm * Jakhai * Jakob Ybarra * Jakoby * James Heircho * James Reilly * James Taggart ("Paladin") * James Taggart, Sr. * James Zabrowsky * Jamison More * Jamuka * Jan Mitorr * Janet Banbridge * Janet McCullough ("Sparks") * Janey Long * Janice * Janice Grounder * Janice Parker ("Starlight") * Jason Bondarevsky ("Bear") * Jason Fargo ("Dallas") * Jatark * Jay Frasier * Jazzman * Jean Talvert ("Stiletto") * Jeanette Devereaux ("Angel") * Jebiah Omans * Jedora Andropolous * Jeff Anderson * Jeff George * Jeffrey Burkheimer ("Talon") * Jelway Kubani * Jennifer Blair * Jennifer Leiby * Jenny Grecko * Jenny McCrae * Jesse Dunlevy * Jhavvid Dahl * Jillian Ickes * Jim Bane * Jim Conklin * Jim Merritt * Jimmy Cafrelli * Jinxman * Jobar Buliano * Joe * Joe Pazansky * Johan McDaniel * Johann Blucher * Johansen * John Calhoun Galbraith * John Dekker ("Gash") * John Demerest * John Hefter ("Wizard") * Johnston * Jolene * Jolie * Jonas Hart * Jonesy * Emperor Joor'ath * Jorkad lan Mraal * Joseph Khumalo ("Knight") * Joshua Bondarevsky * Joshua Speedwell * Jrathkar * Julia Casey * Julia Novak * Julia Thompson * Juliette Marchand ("Boss") * Jumpstart * Justin Jones * K.J. Ludwick * K'Kai * Kain Borman * Kaine * Kaiser * Karenne Kiyakova * Karga * Karista Mullens * Karl * Karl Bowen ("Spyder") * Kate Loomis * Katrina Shea * Kavark * Ke'Soick * Kelly * Ken Demarest * Kendal Kendrick ("Cueball") * Lt. Kendricks * Cmdr. Kent * Kevin Malady * Kevin Tolwyn ("Lone Wolf") * Khajja the Fang * Kien Chen ("Bossman") * Kilroy * Kingpin * Kirha * Kong * Krahtagh N'Ryllis ("Bloodeye") * Kree'Kai * Kristi Marks * Kristie Voorhies * Kronos * Kt'lan * Kuklext Ragitagha * Kur Human-Killer * Kuraq * Kyle Lee * Kyu Park * Lacey Santayana * Ladyman * Lake * Lance Casey * Landis * Lang Tanaka * Largka Cakg dai Nokhtak * Larrhi * Larry Dibbles ("Tooner") * Lars Furstenburg * Laurel Buckley ("Cobra") * Lauryn DeLucaz * Lawrence Ralston * Lawrence Sansky * Lawyer * Leeward Washington * Lefty * Leonard J. Silver * Lev Arris * Leylan * Liam Anderson * Lightning * Lilly Belle ("Catnip") * Lin Dan-Giang * Linda Long * Lindsay Price ("Payback") * Cmdr. Linstrom * Lisa * Lisa Morgan * Littlehawk * Lon Meineke ("Blade") * Dr, Loomis * Lorenzo Mancini * Lorraine Hasker * Louisa Phillips * Lucas DuMont * Lucas Vermelli * Ludmilla Petrenova * Luigi Berterelli * Luis Chau * Lumberjack * Lyford Beverage * Lynn Murphy * M'rathka * Mack Chistiensen * Mackey * Macmillan Harcourt * Majestic * Dr. Manning * Manuel Ulandi * Mar'buk * Marcus O'Donnell * Margaret Kruger * Maria * Maria Alvarez ("la Dona") * Maria Benbow * Maria Grimaldi ("Minx") * Mariano Diaz * Marie Sousex Devereaux * Marika Sambya * Mariko Tanaka ("Spirit") * Marilyn Langer * Marina Ulyanova * Mario Vivaldi * Mark Thornton * Marnier * Gunnery Sgt. Martin * Marty Pinshaw * Marx * Mary Roth * Mashumi * Masterson * Masumi * Max Garrett ("Maestro") * Max Kruger * Max Lewis ("Mad Max") * Maya McEaddens * Mayhew * Lt. Mbenge * McGuffin * Melanie Maxwell ("Topdog") * Melek * Melissa Banks * Melissa Bellegarde * Melissa Blair * Merlin * Merri Lancaster * Gov. Meshach * Michael Casey ("Iceman") * Michael Hinton * Michael Williamson ("Zydeco") * Capt. Mifune * Miggs * Miguel * Miguel Rodriguez * Mikal Taggart * Mike Harrison * Mike Polowski * Mike Vonx * Miles D'Arby * Miner * Mingxing Chen * Mirrach lan Vrenes * Adm. Miru * Miruts Bikina * Mississippi Steve * Mistovski * Mitchell * Mitchell Lopez ("Vaquero") * Mongol * Dr. Monkhouse * Dr. Monzoli * Moose * Capt. Moran * Morgan Livesy * Morlock Barnes * Mr. Kat * Murasaki * Murragh Cakg dai Nokhtak * Mustang * Mutant * Lt. Naismith * Najji Ragitagha * Naomi Dayan * Nelson Ramirez * Nerrag jaq Rhang * Nhagrah ko Lannis * Niekro Hammond * Ninja * Adm. Nogomo * Nomad * Nonie Grounds ("Excell") * Adm. Noragami * Noragami * Noram Blagger * Norj'ach * Norsh'kal * Nova * Nrallos lan Vharr * Cmdr. O'Leary * O'Neil * Lt. Cmdr. Obutu * Odin * Ogre * Oxendine * Lt. Palladino * Pamela Collins * Patricia Drake * Paul Gerald * Peter Halcyon * Peter Youngblood ("Puma") * Maj. Petrenkov * Ambassador Phelps * Phil Sulak ("Hazard") * Philip * Philip Severin * Phoenix * Pierre * Pierre Christian Devereaux * Piet DeWitt * Pinpoint * Poelma * Pops * Posse * Potshot * Prem Krishu ("Capulet") * Price Hancock * Pris Santayana * Professor * Quentin Richards * Quinlan * R.A. Skinner ("Mule-Skinner") * Rachel Coriolis * Ragnar Dannes * Rakti * Rakti Blood Drinker * Ralph McCloud * Ramona Chekhova * Ranger * Raoul Dominguez * Lt. Rashad * Rathka * Rattler * Adm. Rayak * Redline * Reese * Reggie Bray * Reggie Tolwyn * Regina Orwin ("Snapshot") * Rene Gemma * Renko * Rhea Shelley * Rhinehart * Rhino * Rhond Klopommel * Rich Strobbers ("T-Dog") * Richard Bellegarde * Richard Lyle ("Yaeger") * Rick * Rick Adunda * Rikik * Rina Temples * Robert Brindle * Robert Singh * Robert Sykes ("Pliers") * Robin Peters ("Flint") * Rodriguez * Rogue * Roman Lynch * Ronda Jamison * Roosevelt Sullivan ("Motown") * Rose Sicilliano * Rosie Forbes ("Sassy") * Ross Baldwin ("Downtown") * Roulette * Royal * Rusmak * Russ Wilbury ("Rusty * [[Russo * Rutger O'Malley * S.E. Sarasin ("Broadway * [[Sachin Rapalski ("Cheddarboy * [[Sam Langtry * Samhain Samuell ("Kinko * [[Sandoval * Sandra Goodin * Sandra Gregarov * Sandra Sotovsky * Sandy Gerald * Saranya Carr * Sasaki * Satorshk * Scala Scotia ("Ratbert") * Scarab * Scarman * Schneid * Scott Osborne ("Tex") * Seether * Seggallion * Gov. Sephert * Serene Sandalabra ("Witch Hazel") * Shannen * Shari Akwende * Sheena Anne Zwatsky * Shelton * Shiela Nabokov * Col. Shima * Shotglass * Shun Tanaka * Shutaree Zimbaka * Simon LeDuke ("McGoo") * Sinatra * Singh * Sinjean Brun ("Schlitterbann") * Sister Fleurette * Sister Maria Gabriel * Sivar * Sky * Slade Carver ("Tex") * Sly Honey * Snake * Gen. Snell * Solomon Truepath * Sparky * Sparrow * Sprite * Star * Stardust * Steele * Stefan Razin * Capt. Steiger * Stella Lee * Steve Cantrell * Comm. Steward * Stormy * Sultan * Sun Wan Lu * Sunflower * Sutek * Suzie * Svetlana Ivanova * Swan * Syl'r'kai * Syllian * Dr, Synatschk * Ta'kar'ki * Talon * Tamara Farnsworth ("Panther") * Tanaka * Taryn Cross * Tayla * Tbone * Ted Markham * Ted Rollins ("Radio") * Capt. Teng * Adm. Terrell * Terrence O'Hearn ("Zero") * Thad Gunderson * Thaddeus O'Brian * The lOVE aNIMALS * Thomas Fairfax * Thomas Sherryl * Thomas White * Thomsen * Thor * Capt. Thorn * Throne * Tiger * Tito * Todd Marshall ("Maniac") * Todd Raffray * Cmdr. Tolliver * Tom Vale * Tomas Alvarez * Tony Salvaggio ("Primate") * Tor Ripley * Tori Andover * Towers * Travis Sanford * Trish * Trish Melize * Troy Carter ("Catscratch") * Tuesday Frace * Tukarg * Twilight * Twitch * Tyrant * Ukar dai Ragark lak Hakka * Uncle Kashumai * Ushio Jergen * Ambassador Vak'ga * Valeri Olson * Vance Richards * Vanderman * Vanguard * Veil * Velina Sosa * Venela Sarn * Vera Langtry * Veronica Schultz * Victor Krisp * Viking * Vincent Camparelli * Vinman * Vitivius the Younger * Vladkomer Kirreman * Vyson * Walter McDuffie * Warlord * Warren Spector * Wasp * Wayne Spencer Banbridge ("Skip") * Wenona Springweather * Lt. Cmdr. Westerlin * Wiley * Wilhem Schwarzmont * Wilkes * William Eisen * William Harrison * William Jefferson ("Carnival") * William Peterson ("Willie Pete") * William Santayana * William Wilson * Sgt. Williams * Wim Campesi ("Excelsior") * Winston Chang ("Vagabond") * Winston Drake * Winston Turner * Wu Fan ("Dagger") * Wyvern * Emperor Xag * Xavier Shondi * Gen, Xigawa * Xilerks Ki'ra * Xiou Wilson ("Shushu") * Emperor Y'taa'gu * Yil'schk * Yulan Chang ("Hyena") * Zachary Banfeld * Zachary Colson ("Jazz") * Zhing * Zigmaster * Zoea * Zoro Kilrathi * Akhjer nar Val * Aztruk'ha nar Caxki *Bakhtosh nar Kiranka * Bhuk nar Hhallas * Bhurak nar Caxki * Brath'kar nar Caxki * Braxna nar Caxki * Buktag'ka nar Sihkag * Canth nar Ku'ru'tak * Covum nar Caxki *Dakhath nar Sihkag * Dax'tri nar Ragitagha *Drak nar Kul'rahg * Drakj'kha nar Ghorah Khar * Garahl nar Hhallas ("Renegade") * Gilkarg nar Kiranka * Gradhark nar Volles * Graffid nar Dhores * Graldak nar Sutaghi * Grathal nar Kirgh *Harga * J'tak nar Ku'ru'tak * Jak'rav nar Caxki * Jukaga nar Ki'ra * Julgar nar Ta'hal * Kata nar Ku'ru'tak *Khajja nar Ja'targk * Khasra nar Kiranka * Khitz nar Ki'ra * Kramm nar Caxki * Kubunko nar Hhallas * M'rathtak nar Ragitagha * Makorshk nar Caxki * Mangkrah nar Caxki * Marjak nar Ku'ru'tak * Capt.nar Hravval * Adm.Nargth * Qar'ka nar Qarg * Qazkar * Ralgha nar Hhallas ("Hobbes") * Ratha nar Kiranka * Sh'ate nar Caxki * Talmak nar Sutaghi * Tarros nar Poghath * Thiraka nar Kiranka * Thrakhath nar Kiranka * Torshk nar Caxki * Vak nar Ragitagha *Vakka * Vakka nar Jukaga * Vruskt nar Sihkag * Vukar nar Caxki * Vurrig nar Tsahl * Yikta nar Caxki * Z'ratmak nar Ku'ru'tak * Zrank nar Sihkag